


Eggnogg

by shirasade



Category: Lost
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Jossed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the 12 Days challenge: "six geese a-laying"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnogg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/gifts), [vensre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vensre/gifts).



> Birthday mathom for two wonderful people, Rachel and Ven – please forgive the combination of your two mathoms, but you both requested similar things and I hope you enjoy what I came up with! :)

It was two weeks before Christmas that Locke discovered the flock of wild geese that must have been looking for winter quarters on the island.

Well, for most of them the journey was over when the castaways decided that this opportunity was too good to pass up. Hurley was named gooseherder, a job description he resented – but that didn’t stop him from looking after them with care and tenderness. Charlie often helped him out, and together they fed them, saw that none escaped, and gave each of them names.

Their favorite was Darth Vader, the biggest of them all, and they were ready to defend their darling to the death whenever Locke came looking for fresh meat. If it had been up to Hurley and Charlie, none of the goose would ever have been slaughtered, and they could hardly bear to eat them, although they had moaned as much about the constant boar meat as everybody else.

There were only six of the geese left after a few weeks, and Hurley could be seen moping around at the goose pen, while Charlie did the same on the beach. He was staring moodily out onto the ocean, when Boone came wading out of the water and approached him, wearing a big smile, a pair of frayed bath trunks -- and nothing else.

“Hey Charlie!”

“Hiya, Boone… How’s it going?” Charlie didn’t feel much like talking, but for some reason he felt it was impossible not to be nice to Boone – which of course had nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that he found the young man absolutely gorgeous. Boone was just… Boone. A nice bloke that was always trying to help, that was all.

“I’m doing great – I just love going for a swim and drying off in the sun after, you know.”

With that Boone flopped down on the sand next to Charlie, all tanned, wet skin, and salt crystals glittering in the sun. Charlie felt as if he had stumbled into either a Baywatch episode or a commercial for sun lotion – and he tried very hard not to drool too openly. He was not sure how well he succeeded, though, because Boone smiled at him from under his long lashes, in a way Charlie couldn’t help but call flirting.

“So, Charlie, I hear you’re already mourning for your geese?”

Truth be told, Charlie had forgotten all about Darth Vader and the others from the moment Boone stepped out of the water, but he couldn’t very well tell Boone that.

“Well, there’s only six of them left – and Locke’s had this hungry look in his eyes this morning…”

Boone gave him a sympathetic smile and Charlie had to fight with the temptation to snog him senseless on the spot.

“But should we really eat them all?” Boone asked, and Charlie could tell that an idea was forming. “I mean, they’re geese – they lie eggs, don’t they? And wouldn’t it be nice if we had eggs every day? Or, you know, proper eggnogg for Christmas?”

This time Charlie really couldn’t help himself – impulsively he leaned over and kissed Boone, right onto his luscious mouth. He barely gave Boone the chance to start kissing him back, when he jumped up and ran off, intent on telling Hurley. This idea of Boone’s might actually work…

“Thanks, man, you’re a fucking genius!” he called back before disappearing into the jungle. He already had an idea how to thank him properly – it involved eggnogg licking it off Boone’s bare skin.


End file.
